


Soothing

by down



Category: Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: A scene from the end of St Peter's Fair. After all is said and done, there is more that wants soothing than burns.





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsredboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsredboots/gifts).



By the time Cadfael returned to his workshop to put away what of the burn salves he had neither used for Mistress Vernold and her young protector nor left for their care, the shadows were lengthening and the gardens were almost deserted. Almost, but not quite; one of the shadows by the workshop door was more animate than most, and stirred when he came near. 

He had expected Hugh’s presence, after such a day, if not so soon. Reporting to the Sherriff and getting his prisoner secured away would have taken some time - the former more than the latter, as Emma’s part in the events of the day would need to be carefully framed. A moment later, the last of the sunlight glinted on golden hair, and he realised that he had been right about Hugh’s absence. He smiled at Aline, holding out both hands to her as she came to greet him. 

“Is she well?” Aline asked, a thread of urgency in her voice. She had seen Emma herself earlier, of course, but it had been neither the time nor the place for any details, especially with Philip ready to worry at anything he could not challenge for Emma. 

“Well, and safe, and already looking comfortably ensconced with the Corvisers. Mistress Corviser already seems to have taken her to heart, she’ll be well cared for. Nor will she lose the use of that hand, or the skill with a needle you were admiring earlier. There may be scars, but the hand will function.” Cadfael held her hands tighter a moment, as Aline relaxed slightly in relief, and would have moved away. “And what of yourself?”

Her sigh at that was more put-upon than aggrieved. “If you are going to fret at me like Hugh and Constance are trying, then I shall be almost glad to return to Maesbury. I am in the best of health! I merely feel guilty that I did not see clearly enough to keep her with me this morning. If you or Hugh had been there-” 

“If I had been there,” came a voice from the gardens, “I should have done the same as you. None of us thought of Corbière as our man in this until it came clear. Not even our Brother Cadfael.” Hugh came into view as the last of the sunlight slipped away, coming to stand with them in the quiet.

“No,” Cadfael said, ruefully. “I did not. I sent her back here in his care myself, when we found the glover. And too, I think she would have chosen to go with him even without a blessing from any of us, and managed it somehow.”

“That’s true enough,” Hugh agreed, before laying a hand on Aline’s shoulder. “Will you sit, love? I’m sure Cadfael can find something soothing for us to drink…” 

Aline huffed at him, but sat on the wide edge of the closest herb-bed, the scent of lavender rising about them all in the balmy air as she brushed against the plants growing there. “You have more need of it than I do, I am sure. All I did this afternoon was talk a man into taking a day’s extra rest.” 

“Probably,” Hugh owned, with a grin. “But won’t you let me pretend to play the gallant, and say it is for your sake I ask for something calming? Rather than making me confess my own nerves are still tingling.” 

Cadfael shook his head, and sat beside Aline - leaving no space for Hugh. “If you wish to play the gallant,” he said, dryly enough, “then you can do as well for age as for beauty, and fetch one of the tall flasks from the far corner of the shop - and three cups, if you please. My bones are aching after that ride.” 

With a soft laugh, Hugh bowed to the both of them, and slipped inside. 

“There’s a barrel by the door you could bring out for a third seat,” Cadfael added, not bothering to raise his voice overmuch. Sound travelled easily on the warm air on nights like this, and he did not want to find himself explaining why he had missing Compline before he had also missed as many services as he suspected he was going to sleep through. Making his excuses just once would be far easier.

“Still,” Aline said, “I did encourage her to think of him. I thought that he might provide a handsome distraction for her, something more cheerful to consider than all that had happened.”

“Well, so he was handsome, and a romance is even now promising to give her a distraction from everything which has occurred. It simply happens to be one with someone else entirely,” Cadfael pointed out. “One who I would not have said mature enough to catch her attention, before this week, but Philip Corviser has come a long way in a few days. Yet he remains a straightforward and honest boy, which may be all the more appealing to her now. But let us talk of other things. Do you travel back to Maesbury tomorrow?”

“Yes, for there is plenty to do in the next few months,” Aline agreed. “Though I do not plan on it being another full year before seeing you again! I have been talking Hugh into buying a house in the town; there is enough business that both of us would find easier to conduct by coming more often, and your Abbot will surely not appreciate our taking his guest house as our own residence. Though it will make meeting like this somewhat harder, at least for me! I am sure Hugh will still find enough reasons to bring him through the abbey in the evenings, but I shall have to work to find mine. I have not the knack for subterfuge that the two of you share.” 

“There is nothing easier,” Hugh said, returning with the flask and handing it to Cadfael, before holding a cup steady so it could be filled with a generous measure. “All you have to do is say you have business with your renegade husband. Even and I am not here, I am sure you will think of reason enough. You certainly talked our merchant-friend into looking benevolently on his horse-thief today. Besides, nothing can stop you when you have determined to do something.” 

“No more than it can you or Cadfael,” Aline said, with an irrepressible smile as she accepted the first cup from her husband.

Cadfael poured a measure for Hugh, and then one for himself as Hugh considered fetching the barrel one-handed and then handed his cup to Aline instead. They sat together companionably as the very last hint of sunlight faded out and the summer night settled in about them, warm enough they needed no shelter from it. The scent of lavender hung soothingly in the air, a fresh waft drifting about them each time either Cadfael or Aline shifted, and mingling with it were the more distant rosemary, thyme, and mint. 

“We should not keep you from your bed too long,” Aline told Cadfael, conscientiously, as she finished her drink and set the beaker down. “Not when you will be called for services soon enough.” 

Cadfael raised the flask to pour a little more for her, unconcerned. “I have lost more sleep than this before due to your husband, when he was intent on keeping me out of my bed and charging about the countryside. As I am not walking miles through the woods carrying a too-realistic burden, I am content enough to count this rest enough. Though I may well sleep through Prime and later tomorrow.”

Hugh snorted a laugh at the mention of the false treasury. “It’s more restful than trailing you, as well. Much though you were at pains to keep me with you, I was not aware at the time. I was half-certain you were going to lose me at any moment, through some trick.” 

“Well, there was a trick at hand, but my shoulders paid for it that night just as your pride did the next!” Cadfael said, placidly enough. Aline, who had watched over the real thing for most of the next day, giggled into her cup at the both of them. 

Together they sat and talked for long enough that Aline’s head started nodding, and Cadfael’s with it. Hugh returned beakers and flask to their places inside, and he and Aline slipped away together to the guest house as Cadfael made his own way to the dormitory to nap the time left until Matins, or possibly just to let himself sleep through. Which was probable, indeed, but nothing he would regret.


End file.
